


Adtra

by Kattlarv



Series: She-Ra Duality [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, POV First Person, Public Nudity, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora decides to check up on her grounded partner. She's surprised to find her asleep, but she can work with that.





	Adtra

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is tied together with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299238  
> They are two parts of a coin, one showing Adora's perspective, and one showing Catra's.  
> Didn't quite go as I expected but hey ho. Was an interesting experiment.

With a long yawn, I stretched as I entered the communal showers. Man, I’m beat. Maybe I should take it a little easier with the training. I rolled both my shoulders. I won’t do any good if I overexert myself. While I want to look good, suffering from burnout would leave a serious mark on my permanent record. I should listen to Catra more when she tells me to take it easy. But she is honestly a bit of white noise with how often she tells me to bail on pretty much everything. We balance each other out rather well. 

 

I won’t be “calming my tits” anytime soon, but I think I’ll take the rest of the day off. Not like those reports are going anywhere. I slid off my top and glanced down as a smirk spread across my face. Well, speaking off tits~ I lowered my hands, giving my girls a firm push. Weren’t much, but all I really needed. Any bigger would just get in the way off my hand-eye and overall mobility. Besides, if I decided to dam sometime down the line, they would grow bigger naturally. I fixed my gaze as I ran my fingers around my nipples, lightly twisting them.

 

Don’t know why Catra kept hoping I’d have a sudden “growth spurt”. I mean, outside of her love for kneading soft things. Or her weird little obsession to have me try and give her a “titjob”. I’m sceptical I could even do that on a male. Besides: That’s highly impractical. A handjob would get her off much faster. Or oral. But it would be unprofessional of us to move past masturbation partners. I felt a shiver run down my spine. 

 

Not to mention: She’d clearly getting the better end of that deal. Her tongue AND clit are barbed for crying out loud. I know she can’t help it. But that doesn’t exactly help my predicament. Heck, our exchange even started due to her claws growing out during puberty. I slid down my pants with an exacerbated exhale. I told her to file down one claw, just one. But nooo. “What if I need that particular claw?” I murmured. I shook my head and shrugged. Not that I minded, it's a good team building exercise. 

 

A smirk crept across my face. “Plus, she doesn’t last very long.” I mused to myself. Sliding my thumbs down my panties, I halted for a second as I glanced down at my bulge. If I would get a sudden growth spurt, I really hope my second pair of girls won’t get any bigger. Would not have minded to score on the lower end of the scale with my ladybits as with my bust. Catra keeps telling me to “just tuck em!”, but she doesn’t seem to grasp that having something constantly in your vagina is actually well, noticeable. 

 

I gave my package a little tug. I would eventually get used to it. But it feels like that might mess with my sensitivity. Plus... I glanced from side to side. No-one else was here right now. I let the garment hit the floor with one swift motion as my lips dropped freely from their confinement. With a childish smile, I bucked my hips, making my folds swing up and slap against my abdomen. “That never gets old~” I chuckled. 

 

I turned and froze as I noticed I wasn’t alone. Another cadet had just rounded the corner from the showers. No water had been running however, so what had- I groaned as my face fell. Not this guy... could have been literally any other cadet. Judging by his look, he had seen the whole thing. “Careful, you’ll poke an eye out Adorka.” He sneered at me. I narrowed my eyes and put a hand on my hips. “You know, this?” I motioned between our crotches, “This wouldn’t be a thing if you didn’t keep insisting on pointing out that my flaps are longer than your dingaling.” I delivered a swift chop to my pubic bone and stared him down. 

 

“I don’t know what your agenda is, but if you wanted to avoid people calling you “Tiny”, then one good start would be to stop shining a spotlight on the topic.” He notably scrunched up his face as I spoke. “Bah! You’re just trying to trick me with your bogus arguments. You’re always trying to go after me!” He snorted back at me. I gave a deadpan. “Dude, in the middle of the showers, right after a big shift, you called out asking if you were the only guy with a smaller penis than my labia. Please tell me HOW that could possibly be my fault!” I snapped back at him. An equal urge to punch his face was mixed with swinging my meat in a circular motion. I wasn’t sure why, but it felt like it would annoy him greatly. 

 

“Pft, whatever! Keep telling yourself that.” I blinked twice. I honestly had no good response to that. I shuffled my clothes to the side and took a step back so he could walk past. We exchanged glares for a tense moment before he decided to leave. I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the showers. “Hey, Adorka!” he called out. My fists clenched instinctively before I turned my head back to look at him. “Ever been mistaken for a dude?” Gritting my teeth, I fought back my urge to pummel him into next week. I knew his game. He wanted to bait me into getting reprimanded.

 

I suddenly had a through cross my mind, and a big grin spread across my face. I flicked my ponytail and looked him dead in the eyes through my bangs. “No, have you?” He stood there stunned for a moment before his face began to light up. He quickly stormed off as I felt that pleasant feeling rise in my chest. It was close to that sensation I get when I score a perfect A+. Still below busting a pea, but greatly enjoyable nonetheless.

 

I crossed the section into the showers. Figures I’d be the only one here. That little twerp seems to inexplicably always be on the same break as I am. Despite that I pick literally different classes and activities every day. As I reached out for the valve, I stopped myself. I squatted down to check the temperature sensor, as I felt the tip of my flaps touch the cold floor. I bit my lower lip and slowly forced air through my teeth. I slid a hand down and flicked them up from the floor onto my thigh. “Every time...” I muttered.

 

You know, labia that goes waaay past the vagina,and dip into dirt, is honestly doing a pretty bad job of keeping dirt out of the vagina. I mean, it doesn’t exactly let in bacteria. But pretty sure dragging across a ton of stuff doesn’t do it any favors. Not like its a mop I can swap out every few weeks. Sure, I do wash it. But still. A shiver ran down my spine. It’s bad enough when your skin steps in something wet and cold. I leaned in closer to the apparatus. Ten percent below etherian body temperature. Eh, that works.

 

I got back up. You take one cold shower, and you learn to not repeat the mistake. Always some smartass that fiddles with the thermostat. I pushed on the shower as the water started to wash over me. I closed my eyes as I removed my scrunchy habitually, placing it in one of the soap holders. Showering was really one of the things you had to be in the mood for. I let out a sigh and took a firm grip of my curtains and pulled down along them, sending tingles of excitement throughout before I let go. Can’t even clean the bugger without it trying to signal my brain it’s go time. And don’t get me started on when I’m sick.

 

I cracked a smile. At least it doesn't show as easily. Teens and tight uniforms aren’t a good match. I ran my hands over my lady lumps, then under my armpits. Well, unless you are into that I guess. I got some soap up under and around my shoulders. Maybe I should shave?  Hm, nah. That would just chafe. Learned that with my pubes. I slid down and ruffled my trimmed little garden. Doesn’t itch, makes you look more mature and you can style it. 

 

I opened my eyes as the water systematically kept hammering me. There was something funny in how Catra was better at picking up if a chick had gotten aroused. It was a bit unsettling as well, how she can smell that. Can’t imagine what that must be like. Smell is probably the last sense I’d want enhanced. It suddenly got very chilly as I noticed an absence of H2O. Great, those two minutes really flew by. Even if I don’t feel like it, I could have gone with a five minute one today. But oh well.

 

I wringed out my hair, and did a routine brushing to get any potential knots out. I am pretty sure this wasn’t good for my hair. I grabbed a towel and ruffled it against my head, then wrapped it around my body before sitting down on the ventilated benches to dry off. I let out a chuckle. Its funny how its accepted to be nude in here, but walk just outside those doors and you’d get reprimanded. I looked down over my body. The towel was wrapped just beneath my breasts, and my labia hung over the edge of the bench. 

 

Cadets usually walked past when I sat like this without much care. At most I’d get a comment that I should try to take less space. But that’s about it. But that boy that tripped and somehow managed to get his pants ripped off in the cafeteria? Everyone gasped and blushed. Like, c’mon people. You saw him naked ten minutes earlier. Like, the worst you could do is have people gossip about you if you accidentally get aroused in the shower. Which, has generally happened to everyone, multiple times. 

 

I rolled my eyes. It’s like they forgot puberty was a thing when they designed these.  Speaking of puberty; I stroked my chin. I wonder how Catra was dealing with her little curfew. While she did go overboard this time by being very reckless, I will say: Her comeback about “licking pussy in public” was pretty funny. Immature, sure. But still amused me. Especially by following it up by licking her hand. She really doesn’t know when to quit. Which is both a strength and a weakness. She really ought to know better than to mouth back to our superiors. Being part feline, feels like she ought to know not to bite the hand that feeds her.

 

I let out a sigh. Would be nice if there was a way to not work and train every day. Aside from being sick or wounded. A “not work day” would be really useful to recharge every now and then. The temperate air danced across my skin as I shifted my weight on the bench. Actually, how often where these cleaned? Never seen it happen come to think of it... While it was stainless steel, they’d have to get wiped down every now and then. But it wasn’t part of the cleaning crews regiment. I glanced down to my drapes as they hung across the edge of my seat. Of course they cleaned them, right? 

 

I scrunched my mouth and quickly got up, just shy of being dry. I had to get my mind off that, I probably just didn’t know how and when that sanitation aspect was carried out. And I’d be damned if I’d lose sleep over something so trivial. I quickly got dressed, lining my labia along my underwear to keep them from causing a too notable bulge. It was proper etiquette, and covering up a weak spot. No reason to rush it. I re-adjusted the last of my uniform. There, good as new. Or, well. Not the best looking, but fully operational, and no glaring errors. 

 

Shadow Weaver got a bit annoying with protocol at times. It’s hard to know which she cared about, and which she waived. I honestly can’t tell if she actually cared, or if she just picked random things to ensure that we were kept on our toes. That woman is a mystery within an enigma. I have no reason to doubt her though. Even if her methods doesn’t make sense to me. A lot of arbitrary rules made sense as I got older after all. 

 

I started to head back to my barracks. I had quite a while before the next assignment. I could swing by and keep Catra from passing away from boredom. Even if she wasn’t synchronized with the rest of the Horde machine, she was still my favorite cog, so to speak. As I walked past a group of girls, Lonnie narrowed her eyes and followed me. Speaking of synchronized; while she has issues with Catra, I can’t figure out why she’s annoyed at me for making everyone sync to my period. It’s not like I did it on purpose. Shadow Weaver just says it’s yet another sign I’m destined to lead. My body just hijacked everyone else’s biological clock. 

 

Except Catra. Man, she gets really clingy when she’s on the rag. Or, not exactly “the rag” she has some weird, “heat” thing. Which is similar, but not really. I let out a long sigh. I miss being a kid. Sure, I get to do cool stuff nowadays. But no-one told me about the laundry list of shit your body tacks on. At least we get to know how to avoid unwanted pregnancy. Not much else though... do all adults forget how it was to be a teen? We get even worse instructions than the first combat orientation. “Just go in there and try not to get shot, you’ll figure it out!” I could imagine my old force commander’s voice as I gestured with my hand.

 

How had we not figured out any better method over hundreds of years? Heh. I let out a chuckle. I guess my future, hypothetical kids would say the same about me when I inevitably fail to come up with a better solution. “Try not to break it, pretend it's an IED.” is useful advice, even if very bare bones. Me and Catra figured it out okay. Bit awkward to find alone time. But... we make it work. All of the cadets. I still don’t get how they cram this many hormonal teenagers into the same section and yet make it work.

 

I passed the corner, through the door and was met with the row of bunks. Vacant. Usually at least some people here just lounging around. I snapped back to one of the corners of the room. Oh? There  **was** actually someone in here. I leaned to the side for a better view. I let out a gigglesnort. Really? It can’t be... I scurried over towards the shape. As I reached my destination, I covered my mouth and snorted. Catra was splayed out on her back, her hand down her pants and her tail flicking around. A goofy grin was on her face as she let out small gasps. Her hand was definitely touching her small lady bits. 

 

I could vaguely make out a damp spot through her uniform. She most definitely had a morning dew going on. She looked really cute, as if she was at peace. I glanced towards both entryways. Well, this IS a recreational area... all clothing below my waist hit the floor faster than Kyle during a balance exercise. I am SO going to teabag her for last week’s incident! A huge grin spread across my face as I shuffled in and squatted over her sleeping form. Wait... I should reconsider this. And not only because she has extremely sharp teeth.

 

Would this practical joke go a bit too far? I stroked my chin as I hovered above her face. Nah. After what she did last week, all bets were off. But: Just to be safe, I’ll just boop the snoot. I squatted down, draping my curtains over her nose, eliciting a snort as she tried to jostle in her sleep. Well, that was fun. Not as satisfying as I had hoped, but oh well. I slid my pants back on, taking the time to adjust my drapes once more. Well, well, well... let's see what else we can do with sleeping beauty. 

 

My eyes trailed down to her crotch. Should I? I bit my lower lip. Part of me knew that would be wrong. But, at the same time: It wouldn’t be that much different from when she’s awake. There was a tug at the corner of my mouth. Ah, what the heck? This could be fun. Live a little. Isn’t that what Catra always tells me? If she wants derring-do, I’ll give it to her, and then some! I carefully extracted her hand from betwixt her thighs. Heh, I liked that word.

 

Woah. I looked over her hand. Slick. She had quite the panty puddle going there. She’s usually not this hot and bothered. I lifted up her undergarments, and there was indeed a lot going on there. She’d even gotten some lube on her tuft. She is looking really **_swell_** though. Ha! I shook my head and scooted myself in beneath her, propping her up against my chest. This felt nice. She rolled her head onto my neck, softly purring. 

 

A smile crossed my features as I caressed her scalp, hushing tenderly. “There, there.” I murmured. She may be adorable when sleeping, but... that doesn’t quite reflect her temper heh. I nestled my hand down her pants, getting into position around her damp playpen. It’s showtime~ As soon as I touched her small slit, she almost began to vibrate as the purring intensified. I ran my fingers through her fluffy hair, only making it worse. I enjoy grooming her. Though, sometimes I wonder if she actually gets sexual gratification from it. She acts  **very** similar to when I jerk her off. The pacing, the breathing, the noises. 

 

Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just wonder... she vehemently denies that it arouses her. I dunno, it's just weird. She has no reason to lie about it after all. I started to move my fingers along her length, or lack thereof. I still remember how upset she was at how small hers was when we compared. Didn’t really improve as we grew through puberty. I kinda... just kept going. She handles it pretty well though. She seems to cope by growing out her pubes so she has the “biggest” something. Still, wish she could learn to love and work around what she has. Life doesn’t give you what you want. You have to compromise with what you get from life. I narrowed my eyes. “Though, life does take favorites.” I muttered.

 

I stroked her mons for a good dozen seconds as something latched onto my arm. She cuddled up against my arm, purring as she stuck her tongue out. Daw... I can’t stay mad at that. I slid back up to the top, carefully grasping her hood between my thumb and index finger. Catra suddenly let out a mewl as I did. Heh, if she heard this she’d be sooo embarrassed. I cautiously prodded my pinkie against her love tunnel. To my surprise, it slid in with ease. Damn. She’s REALLY horny. Had it been nearly an hour of this? I wiggled around her downstairs. Maybe if I moved this finger, and then left these...

 

I kept stroking her hood back and forth as her toes curled up. She tossed some in her sleep, she was starting to sweat. After a good half minute of working her head, I shifted my hand and lined up my middle finger. From the fiddling before, this should allow me good reach with my thumb. Lets just see if it fits~ I pressed my finger forward, and with some protest, is slid inside to the knuckle. I let out a whistle. This is the biggest you’ve ever fit before. Shame you’re not awake to witness it. I carefully nudged my way around inside of her until I reached what felt familiar to my own G-spot. Jackpot. 

 

I began tapping at it, much weaker than my own, but enough to be felt hopefully. Catra let out an audible whimper, starting to really tense up as she tried to bury her face against my arm. Huh, this was new... I pushed with my thumb, starting to circle her clit. The tiny, delicate  barbs of her pearl brushed harmlessly against my thumb. She started to burble as her tail swung violently. She was close, I could tell. It was pretty obvious to be honest. I couldn’t pick up what she was whispering under her breath, but I hope she wouldn’t start trashing. 

 

I ruffled through her hair as she drew close. She arched her back suddenly “ADORA!” was shrieked out. Shit! I clenched my teeth and covered her mouth as she cried out something else, muffled by my firm grasp. Her walls clamped down forcefully around my finger as she bucked erratically against my hand, I had to be careful to not smoosh her bead. It took a brief while to pick up that something was gushing against my palm. Wait, was she? You go girl! 

 

“What the heck Catra? Why did you call my name?” Her eyes had open, and she looked extremely groggy and disoriented. We locked eyes as she seemed to figure out her bearings. I glanced down to her junk, and her eyes followed.  As her contractions died down, I gently slid out of her and brought her hand up to my nose. I took a cautious whiff. Huh, I’ll be damned. She actually did it. She managed to ejaculate. 

 

There was a sudden sharp pain in my other hand. I recoiled and saw a few strings of crimson along my fingers.“Ah, fuck! Seriously Catra? Don’t break skin if you do that!” I grasped my hand and took a sharp inhale through my teeth. “I might apologize if you tell me what is going on here!” Her sudden outburst made me flinch, but I quickly composed myself. “Oh, uh.” I straightened up. “Really simple actually: I got back to our quarters between the 13:00-15:00 class and the 16:00-18:20 class and thought I could cheer you up. And then I find your lazy ass having fallen asleep.”

 

She shot me a frown, which I returned with a smile. So, naturally: I thought I’d get a little payback for when you coated my hand with shaving cream, then tickled my nose. Or that time you purposefully got me hard in the showers... then edged me.” Catra glared at me, but I was ready this time, shooting her one back. “So, I find you sleeping in our bunk. And notice you got a hand down your leggings. Atop well, them being a little extra damp in a certain area. I tug em out to have a peek inside, and you’re already at full mast. So, must have been a heck of a wet dream.” Catra’s eyes widened as I went on.

 

She started turning the most delightful shade of red. “And then it hit me: What if I gave you a handjob? Maybe you’d whisper out some embarrassing secret? Make a funny face. Or do some of your silly cat noises as you came. Spoiler: You did two of those.” Her cheeks reached a level of scarlet I wasn’t aware was possible. “And it appears that you also creamed your pants. I mean... congratulations on finally squirting Catra. But uh, I also made it so that you have to go shower. So bonus points, I guess?” I gave her a sheepish grin.

 

Catra shimmed back, seeming distraught, mulling things over. But at the same time, a smile crept across her features. I dug my good fingers into her frazzled mess of a hair. “So, what are you smiling about missy?” She shifted her weight then flopped back against me. “Eh, you wouldn't understand.” She huffed and crossed her arms. Seeing the chance, I leaned in and blew into her ear, making her flick it adorably. “Dreamed about getting head?” I used my most buttery voice. Catra’s cheeks flushed up brightly once more. I grinned and booped her nose. “Shesh, fine Miss know it all!” She groaned, tilting her head back and giving me a flick on the nose. She averted her eyes, then began to fidget.

 

“So... any reason why you called out my name? You came really fast compared to usual.” Her face scrunched up as she imitated a beet once more. “Pfft, no” Her eyes darted from side to side. Something was off. “It wasn’t you if that’s what you’re insinuating.” I narrowed my eyes. That was oddly specific to say. “Though, you were there.” She anxiously added. She avoided eye contact and started to drum nervously on her legs. “It’s not because I like you or anything...” She squeaked.

 

I sensually ruffled her hair, trying to calm her down. “What was it about then?” Was she... trying not to cry? “Ugh, it was a competition, endurance and all that.” I laughed silently. “Seems like it didn’t go too well for you~” I tried to playfully apply some of her jizz on her frowning lips. Another mewl escaped her lips as her entire body tensed up. Fuck, did I mess up? Oh crap! Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. No no no!

 

She snorted and wrestled herself free . “W-Whatever! I have to go shower thanks to you!” In a scramble, she moved as fast as she could away from me. “Catra, wait, I was just-” She turned her head and hissed at me. Freaking hissed!. “I’m leaving the bunk for you to clean up. I’d prefer to minimize the time spent looking like I pissed myself if that’s alright with you.” The feline scampered out the door before I had time to reply. That did not go well. What did I do wrong? I just- I just wanted to tease her a little. Please Catra, come back to me...


End file.
